Identifying locations of fish in seas, rivers or lakes may prove difficult for a fishing participator. The fishing participator would be less efficient if he or she fails to fish in a location where a large group of fish tends to gather. In particular, it is also difficult to deploy a fishhook to a designated destination over sea due to a large fishing area of choice.